Step Into My Office
by SuperGeek7191
Summary: Sookie takes a visit to Eric's office, though her better judgment tells her not to. Set after season two.


**This is my first ever finished fanfic. I keep starting them and then getting distracted. However, I'm thinking of adding to this. Review and let me know if I should continue or just leave it as is? Much appreciated =]**

**Set a few weeks after Season 2. However, Bill hasn't proposed to Sookie, nor has he been kidnapped. This is based solely on the show, not the books.**

**WARNING: Contains adult content!**

**As you may be able to guess, I'm an Eric girl. Bill just doesn't compare.**

As she pushed open the door to Eric Northman's office she knew she shouldn't have come. She should've just called and got him to mail the darn cheque. Being alone with Eric Northman was a very, very bad idea. But, despite this, for the past few weeks she has wanted to be alone with him more than anything; more than Bill. As that thought entered her mind a jolt of guilt sliced through her.

"Sookie," purred the voice of the vampire sheriff as his eyes moved down her body, "what a pleasant surprise." His eyes met hers with a lick of his lips.

Her guilt was quickly pushed away by a much more powerful feeling. Lust. Spreading through her from her very centre and warming her skin. The entrance between her thighs grew wet and pulsed with the rhythm of her quickening heartbeat. Her body ached with a longing so strong it was almost painful. She had never felt anything like it before in her life, not even with Bill. She hated it and loved it at the same time.

This was a very, very, very bad idea.

What made it worse was the fact that he knew exactly what she was feeling.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

She had always had a secret crush on Eric, one she didn't in the slightest understand. She hated him, hated him completely, and she was not a hateful person. But she also liked the way he made her feel; strong, fiery, alive. He disgusted and scared and excited her.

Eric was the sort of person who got anything, or anyone, he wanted whenever he wanted it. He made it very clear he wanted Sookie. And he couldn't have her.

It made her feel strong, that she had such power over something so powerful, that she had something he wanted but could not take.

She loved to argue with him. He could tear her throat out in the blink of an eye, and she knew he never would. She often forgot how dangerous he was because, though she hadn't a clue why, she knew he would never hurt her. She loved that she could answer back, talk to him without an ounce of respect, and she could get away with it.

Since he had tricked her into drinking his blood she could not get her mind off of him. It started out with her just wondering things about him. What was it like when he was alive? How did he meet Godric? What was his family like? Was he ever married? What was he like when he was human? Did he shield her first and then see the opportunity or did he think of the plan as soon as he saw the bomb?

It was that first dream that changed her. She thought the lust would fade as the blood passed from her system, but it just grew and grew.

"Hello, Eric." She was pleased that her voice showed no emotion. Pointless really as he knew exactly what she was feeling but she still felt a little proud of herself.

"You're here for payment I assume?" His voice did strange things to her insides.

"I am. I've got bills to pay and I figured it'd be quicker if I came an' picked it up." It was a lie and she was sure he knew it.

He picked up an envelope that was lying on his desk, already sealed and addressed. She realised a beat too late that she was staring at his hands, huge and strong. Her eyes shot up to his face and she saw a small smile on his lips.

He rose from his chair and strolled towards her slowly. His jeans were tight and t-shirt tighter, hugging his well built body. She could see his muscles move under the fabric as he walked. Everything about him was oversized.

As he handed her the cheque she took it carefully, making sure she didn't touch him, and put it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Thanks," she smiled nervously, "I'll let you get back to… whatever it is that you do."

"Sookie," his voice saying her name made tingles run up and down her spine, "why don't you stay for a while, have a drink or two?"

He took a step forward and she took a step back, desperate not to let him touch her. Her back met the door; she didn't even remember closing it.

"I gotta go, things to do." She felt her breathing quicken and her body ache. I love Bill. I love Bill. I love Bill.

She did love Bill, with all her heart and soul, and she told herself that was the reason she didn't want to give in to Eric. But that was a lie, she knew the real reason, she just didn't want to admit it.

She wanted Eric desperately, so much so that her and Bill had been at it like rabbits as she tried in vain to quench her desire and frustration. But if she ever gave in to him he would lose interest, she knew that without a doubt. It was all about the chase for Eric. She was a challenge and if he ever succeeded he would move on to find a new challenge.

She revelled in his attention, though she acted like she hated it. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was the most magnificent and irresistible thing he had ever seen in all his life. And he had seen a lot. She didn't ever want him to stop looking at her like that.

"Sookie," he took another step forward and this time she had no escape, she was pressed against the only exit, "we both know what you really want," he whispered and she shuddered as she felt his cool breath on her skin, "why you really came here," his fingertips brushed softly against her cheek, leaving a cold trail tingling in their wake, "alone."

She gasped as her body fought tooth and nail with her mind. He put his hands on the door either side of her waist, his body mere millimetres from hers but not touching her and somehow that was worse.

She wanted him to touch her. She wanted to feel his body against hers, his hands on her skin. She fought back the urge to put her hands on his chest, his stomach, lower. Her body hurt with a want that was so strong it was almost a need.

"Eric, stop." She breathed heavily.

He leaned in closer as if he were about to kiss her and she realised she wouldn't have stopped him. He stopped himself however, his lips slightly brushing against hers.

"Do you really mean that?" They both knew she didn't.

"Yes." She breathed. She could feel herself losing control and she tried her hardest to cling on with all her might.

"Liar." There was something in his playful tone that shattered Sookie's resolve.

She closed the miniscule gap between them, pressing her lips firmly to his. He had expected a slap round the face or for her to storm out, probably both, but he responded immediately, parting her lips with his tongue, moving in closer. He took her golden hair in his hand.

She thought she'd never been kissed until that moment. His tongue and lips moved against hers in perfect synchronisation. Something inside of her woke up and burned with a ferocious passion.

A thousand years. One thousand years to learn exactly where to touch a woman at exactly the right time. One thousand years to perfect what probably already came naturally to him anyway.

She touched her tongue over his extended fangs, deliberately pushed into the sharp point and drew blood, making a deep growl rumble in the back of his throat as he pulled her even closer. She moved her hips against him, loving the way it made him respond.

Neither of them could take any more and he pulled her t-shirt up over her head, quickly followed by his own, pulled her jeans down to her knees. She had slid his belt from the loop on his jeans and was working on the button when her guilt returned. They both felt it but Eric was fast and had a thousand years' practice at seduction.

One hand undid the clasp of her bra smoothly and gently caressed her hard nipples while the other moved down her body, touching her skin lightly, down her stomach and under white cotton to rub small soft circles on her most sensitive point. He kissed her neck slowly and enjoyed the feel of her hot breath warming his skin.

When he knew all thoughts of Bill Compton had disappeared he slid her jeans off completely and discarded his own. The second he stopped touching her she felt she would explode or faint, or both.

Their naked skin touched and sparks flew between them. He was like magic. Every touch sent her senses into overdrive.

He stroked his nose up the side of her neck, taking in the scent of her. She smelled of flowers and grass and strawberry shampoo and sunshine and female lust. The taste of her blood, still in his mouth from her kiss, was hot and sweet. Nobody had ever kissed him like she did. But he resisted the urge to break her soft skin, though she tilted her head to the side, inviting his fangs.

She writhed and moaned at his expert touch and he knew she wanted more. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing at all and lowered her onto him, her legs wrapped around his hips.

He was so large it hurt at first and she inhaled sharply as she stretched around him. He filled her completely; it felt as though there wasn't a single inch inside her going untouched.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice a whisper, his eyes shining brightly.

She looked at him with wide eyes, lost for words. It wasn't what she had expected from Eric Northman, vampire sheriff, former Viking. What shocked her though was not so much the words but the fact that he really seemed to mean them. He started to slow at her lack of response.

"Eric," she said quickly, "I'm amazin'. Don't you dare stop."

She gasped as he picked up his pace, going deeper than she thought possible, touching places she didn't know existed.

She tightened and shook as she reached her climax, floating high above the clouds. But he wasn't finished and soon she was there again, calling out in pleasure, feeling like she was soaring. She couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't feel anything except Eric. He was everywhere; she was surrounded by him and filled with him, his touch, his taste, his smell. Her orgasms came, closer and closer together, until that was all she could feel, continuous bliss.

She knew how loud she was being but not one part of her cared. She forgot herself. Forgot the world, forgot her troubles, forgot all the bad in her past and then all the good too. Lost in the feel of Eric, in the sensations he was introducing her to.

Finally, just as she thought she might die of exhaustion, Eric groaned loudly and shook so quickly he vibrated, causing Sookie to scream in ecstasy as her final orgasm ripped through her.

He slid out slowly and carried her to the couch, lying her on top of him. He'd surprised her again; she'd expected him to want her to leave now he'd gotten what he wanted. But heavy, muscular arms enveloped her. His skin was pleasantly cool, chasing away the heat he had caused in her.

She felt soft kisses being placed on her shoulder and she smiled because it was so un-Eric. He was like the Eric she had seen in her dreams. Caring and gentle, almost loving. Neither of them knew how long they lay there, it felt like hours, it felt like mere seconds.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered as the high started to fade and she got the feeling back in her legs. What the heck have I just done? Shame and guilt cascaded down upon her. She jumped up to collect her clothes and retreat, moving so quickly she'd managed to get her underwear back on before Eric was stood in front of her.

"Don't go." He whispered and he sounded like he meant it, he looked like he meant it, until the walls shot back up. Sookie saw it happen clear as day, the look of longing and sadness quickly replaced by an overconfident grin. "I thought we could have a round two."

"Do you have any idea what I have just done?" She exploded, tears welling up in her eyes. But she got no reaction whatsoever from the vampire in front of her. The Eric Northman she knew and hated was back.

"Yes," he said calmly, "me. And I thoroughly enjoyed it. As did you." He looked smug and triumphant.

She glared at him. She didn't know which was the real Eric and which was the show. She thought she probably never would.

She felt sick. The guilt consumed her and she dressed as quickly as she could, feeling exposed and dirty. She fled the office without another word.

She was certain every vampire, and probably most of the humans, in the building had heard them and her faced burned as she made her way outside and to her car. How could she do that? How could she forget Bill so easily?

As soon as she got home she ran to the bathroom and into the shower. She told herself she was washing away the touch of Eric that still lingered on her skin but she knew it was a lie. She kept trying to lie to herself but what was the point? She knew the truth. She was washing away the evidence.

When she'd cleaned herself as best she could she put on her nightdress and climbed under her covers. She hated herself. Mainly because of her betrayal of the man she loved but also because she could feel the place, deep inside of her, where Eric had touched, still tingling. And she wanted to feel him there again.

**I'd love it if you could review and tell me if it's any good, if you think anything needs changing and if you think you'd like further chapters.  
I already have a vague idea of what chapter two would contain but not sure if it should be expanded upon. Ta!**


End file.
